Moments with You
by BigFatLiar08
Summary: A series of stories starring Carl and Beth, and the group at the Prison. Different scenarios were made because Carl is older here. Rated T for language and adult themes.
1. Puppy Love

Okay guys, in my version of the Walking Dead, Carl is a little bit older. He's 16 by season 1-2, 17 in season 3 and so on. Sorry guys, I love Chandler Riggs but let's just make an older version of Carl (try picturing Logan Lerman or any other cute young actors with light blue eyes and dark brown hair). Beth is the same age as Carl.

First fanfic guys, hope you like!

**Season 3 – "Seed" (Carl tries to share a room with Beth)**

"Pretty gross", Beth commented on their cell.

"Yeah, remember the storage units", Carl scoffed as Beth laid down the bed.

"It's actually….it's actually comfortable, check it out".

Carl was looking at the top bunk and was putting his stuff down when Hershel came in…

"Find your cell yet?" he asked.

"Ye-yeah, I was umm….. just making sure Beth is safe", Carl stutters and feels his face heat up.

"See you tomorrow", he hurriedly and awkwardly exited the room.

Carl picked the cell with his dad and takes a deep breath…..

"Phew, that was a close one", he said as he laid down the bed and covered his face with his hat.

_Back in Beth's cell…_

"What?" she told her father when he was giving her a knowing look.

"Oh nothing, it's just you're blushing sweet-pea", Hershel chuckles.

"Daddy I'm not", Beth covered her face with a pillow.

"Alright, alright," he pauses for a moment, "but I do know you like the boy," he jokes.

"Daddy!" Beth felt her face heating up. She really did like Carl but her father keeps on kidding her and she doesn't want Carl to know. She was a little upset that she doesn't have the same cell as him but she also don't want to make any awkward situation with him in the room.

**Season 3 – "Seed" (Carl tries on the riot helmet)**

Beth was looking at Carl put on a riot helmet and thought he looked really adorable. Then Rick pulls off the helmet.

"You won't need that, I need you to stay put".

"You're kidding."

"We don't know what's in there, if something goes wrong you could be the last man standing. I need you to handle things here", Rick informs him.

"Sure", Carl nodded.

"Great let's go", Rick told Hershel, T-Dog, Maggie, Glenn and Daryl as they left the cell block.

Carl locked the cell door and sighed.

"What's wrong?" Beth asked Carl.

"I never got the chance to wear that cool helmet on."

Beth giggled, "Well I think you already look cute with your sheriff hat on", she said then immediately stuttered, "I-I mean….. **_cool_**, you look really cool with your hat. She started to blush a deep shade of red.

"Uhmm…Thanks", Carl said who was also blushing.

She quickly walked away and shook her head, _'What was that?' _she scolded herself_._

Meanwhile, Carl was smiling like an idiot.

"She said I'm cute", he said as he combed his hair with his hand, "And I owe it all to you," Carl patted his hat.


	2. A Closer Bond

**Season 4 – "30 Days without an Accident" (Zach and Beth)**

Zach has been Carl's best friend for weeks now and they were really close like brothers actually, there's only one problem, Zach is dating Beth. It was a shock at first when Carl first knew but he also know that it was his fault for not having the guts to ask her out so he just shrugged it off and gave his pal a hearty slap on the back. He still hated himself for not being fast enough though.

(set on the time Daryl and the others were going on a run instead of Glenn going its Carl)

"Hey man, beautiful day isn't it," Zach greeted Carl as they were loading things in the van.

"What are you so riled up about?"

"Nothin' just had a good sleep that's all."

"Uh-huh", Carl said leaning against the side of the car.

"Hey, I was just gonna look for you."

Carl looked to see Beth walking up to Zach and giving him a kiss which got him really angry and really happy for his friend. He turned away but still listened to their conversation.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh the council said we needed more supplies, and they're a little short-handed right now so I figured I should step-up and help. And I just wanted to make sure I saw you before…."

" 'kay", she said rather quickly.

"Well…y-you know it's kinda dangerous"

"I know", she smirked and kissed him on the cheek then starts to head to the cell block.

"Aren't you gonna say goodbye?"

"Nope."

"Damn romance novel", Daryl grunted.

"What kind of conversation is that?", Carl snickered asking Zach.

"I don't know, I think she's just scared that I won't come back".

"Nah man, don't talk like that, of course you're gonna come back", he patted Zach's shoulder, "and don't worry I got your back"

_At the supermarket supply run…_

Daryl, Michonne, Carl and Zach were waiting for the walkers to show and Zach was taking another shot of guessing what Daryl did before the turn.

"Big swing here… homicide cop", Zach said.

Michonne and Carl started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Daryl asked clearly amused.

"Nothing, makes perfect sense", Michonne continued.

"Actually the man's right, I'm undercover" Daryl told Zach

"Come on, really?"

"Yup….I just don't want to talk about it 'cuz there's a lot of heavy shit ya know"

"Dude come on, really"

Daryl's face was hard to read even Carl nor Michonne knows if he's being honest or just messing with them.

"Okay I'll just keep guessing I guess", Zach said.

"Yeah you keep doing that."

Their fun moment was interrupted when walkers start to bang on the glass window inside.

"You ready to do this detective", Michonne joked

"Let's do it", Daryl grabbed the metal pole from Tyreese to take care of the walkers.

(skip to the part Bob was stuck under the liquor shelf and the roof was crumbling along with the helicopter and walkers)

"Carl! Let's get Bob!" Zach yelled while shooting walkers.

Zach lifted the shelf while Carl dragged the walker trying to eat Bob and stomped on its head then pulled Bob out from under the shelf. Then a walker got Zach's ankle and bit him.

"Aaagggghhh", Zach screamed.

"Zach!" Carl ran to help him but Daryl restrained him for doing so.

"We need to go!" Daryl pulled Carl and they ran for the exit as the roof collapsed killing Zach and the walkers.

_Back at the prison….._

"Carl's telling Beth", Daryl informed Maggie and Glenn.

"I'll go see her", Maggie said.

_In Beth's cell…_

Carl walked in seeing Beth writing something on her notebook. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hey", she said.

"Hi", he replies.

Beth quickly notices his upset face and asks in concern.

"What is it?"

He hesitates at first then continues, "Zach", he said looking down glumly.

A few seconds pass then she spoke, "Is he dead?"

He didn't say anything but the look on his face told enough. Beth's reaction took him by surprise.

"Okay", she stood then removed the 3 on the on the 30 days without an accident sign which now says 0 days.

He must have been staring at her with a confused look on his face that got her attention.

"What?"

"Oh…uhhh..nothing", he says shaking his head.

"I don't cry anymore Carl…I'm just glad I got to know him you know."

"Yeah, me too", Carl said shakily looking down.

"Are you okay?" Beth asked probably noticing him all shaken up.

"I-It's just I told him I'd have his back….but I didn't, I let him down and… I'm just really tired of losing people that's all."

What she did next really took him by surprise. She hugged him. He could feel butterflies in his stomach as he awkwardly wraps his arms around her.

"I'm glad I didn't say goodbye…I hate goodbyes". She whispered into his shoulder.

"Me too", he said while she pulls away. They look stared for a brief moment before Beth kissed him on the cheek and bid goodnight.

Now he really doesn't know what he feels right know. He's very upset about Zach dying and really surprised when Beth kissed him on the cheek. He thinks about it for a while on his bed and came to the thought '_I lose my best friend but I get closer to the girl of my dreams'_.


	3. Caring

**Season 4 – "Infected"**

"I'm going with Michonne dad, I wanna help", Carl told his father while preparing another horse to find the Governor.

Rick seems to hesitate at first but then considered it's time for Carl to take responsibility in protecting the group and Michonne is the perfect chaperone for him.

"Alright son, be careful out there", Rick hugged his son and wished him luck.

"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him", Michonne reassured Rick and he nodded.

Rick looked at them as they ride their horses faster and farther from the prison. A gunshot snapped him out from his thoughts. He turned to the direction of the sound…it was coming from the cellblock. He immediately ran towards and saw Lizzie and Mika calling for help. He saw Glenn and Carol running towards Cell block D.

"Walkers in D", Glenn yelled.

Daryl, Rick, Sasha, Tyreese, Carol and Glenn hurriedly went to the cell block D

After Carl and Michonne heard the gunshot they immediately went back. Carl saw his dad running towards the cell block and thought something was wrong. Maggie opened the gates for them. But a few walkers also got in.

"Michonne behind you!" Carl warned.

"Oh boy", sighed Michonne.

She grabbed her sword and started to slice through the walkers, while Carl tried to get his gun but two walkers pushed him down. They almost bit him but Michonne grabbed the walker on top and cut his head off. Carl pushed the walker on him backwards and brole his ankle (similar to the episode infected, where Michonne tried to push the walker away and ended up broke her ankle).

"Aaahhh", Carl screamed.

"Carl!" Maggie shot the walker that was impaled on the sharp wooden logs then ran to him. She helped Carl stand up and go inside while Michonne closed the gates.

(the scene where Beth bandages Michonne's foot but Carl instead of Michonne)

Carl was feeling pretty stupid right now, instead of helping outside clearing the fences, his ankle was being bandaged by Beth like some kid who tripped over something. What's worse is its really awkward in his cell with just the two of them and Judith who was in the corner playing with plastic cups.

She looked at him, "Did you see anything?"

Carl nodded, "They just started taking out the dead."

"I don't need to know yet, I don't want to", she smiled at him, "I'm glad you came back safe."

Normally that compliment would make him smile but he feels too stupid to thank her.

"Stupid", he scolded himself but Beth still heard.

"I was so stupid", Carl continued, "When I fell on my ass, they should have left me out there."

"Now that's stupid."

"I ca-…We care about you", Beth said quickly correcting herself and felt herself blush.

Carl not noticing, just frowned, "they could've gotten hurt."

"When you care about people….hurt is kinda part of the package", she said which got his attention.

They stare at each other for a while as Carl tries to sink in the message she gave. Beth quickly continued treating his ankle after noticing they've been staring at each other for a long time. She could sense that he was still looking at her that got her blushing madly. After finishing bandaging his ankle she stood and noticed that he still looked guilty.

"Hey, don't be so glum", she held his face so he can look up at her, "You're not stupid, you're one of the bravest people I know", she brushed the hair that was sticking on his forehead when Judith suddenly cried and Beth took her back to her crib.

Carl realized she's right, _'I care_ _about her and that got me in a rollercoaster of hurt for the past few days'._

He was really lucky that he have her, he smiled at the thought.

**_I want to thank ContraryFairy on her advice about the category thing, I really di not notice that I picked Waking the Dead hahaha, sorry for the trouble._**

**_I'll update soon :) Thanks for the views..._**


	4. Together

**_What if Michonne ran into Daryl and Beth and they found Rick and Carl after they escape the prison_**

**Set in Season 4 – The Fall of the Prison**

They were divided now….the group.

The Woodbury people took the bus and left everyone. Maggie followed Sasha and Bob. Tyreese got baby Judith, Lizzie and Mika. Beth ran into Daryl and they escaped together. Michonne disappeared into the woods. Rick found Carl and they ran away from the prison. But the worse part of it they lost the Prison….their home….their shelter….their safe place.

It was all too much of a shock for them when the Governor sliced through Hershel's neck with Michonne's katana, then his army charging through the gates and destroying everything, finding out Judith's gone. Carl was angry at himself for failing to protect the prison but he blames his dad for not being a good leader and for not saving the prison. All of these thoughts were inside Carl's head as he trudged angrily on the dirt road.

"Carl", Rick groaned but Carl ignored him and kept walking.

"Stop!" Rick grabbed his shoulder and was shocked to see that cold, angry look in his eyes that was directing at him.

Carl continued walking and Rick followed.

00000

_Meanwhile with Michonne…. _

(scene where Michonne starts following Rick and Carl's footsteps)

Michonne followed the tracks that led to the small bar, she found a dead walker inside and continued heading forward through the forest. A snap of a twig behind her made her grab for her sword and point it at the rustling bush. Two figures came out and Michonne let a sigh of relief and almost cried in joy when she got a closer look at the two.

000000

"Michonne!" Beth ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Hey, glad to see you in one piece", Daryl smiled.

Michonne chuckled while still hugging the young girl, "Glad to see you too detective."

"Where are you heading?" Beth asked.

"I picked up on some tracks, not sure whose but since you're here", she glanced at Daryl, "maybe you can help me find them."

Michonne, Daryl and Beth continued on following the tracks that led to a small suburban village, they saw a huge can of pudding in the middle of the street right in front of a house. Michonne crept up the stairs and peeked through the thin curtain of the window to see Rick and Carl eating cereals together. This time she really let out her tears and smiled joyfully.

"Who is it?" Daryl asked behind her.

She let him peek through the window and watch his face slowly lit up. Michonne knocked on the door and after a while they had a happy little reunion with the two Grimes men.

000000

Carl was so glad to see them again even though not all of them, he was still happy to know that someone from their group survived. Beth also seemed ecstatic to see them, especially Carl because she hugged him first while Rick gave Daryl a high five and gave Michonne a hug.

Beth hugged him tight, "I knew you were alive", she whispered to him.

He smiled, "I'm glad you're alive too", he said, putting his arms around her

That night they ate the food that Carl got on his run. Rick told them about what happened to Judith and everyone got really bummed out especially Daryl who threw the empty jar acroos the room and started sniffing.

Carl tried to lighten up the mood by telling his story about how he single-handedly took out three walkers and almost got bit by another walker while scavenging a house and ended up losing his shoe, and of course eating 112 ounces of chocolate pudding.

"Don't worry we'll get your shoe back in the morning." Daryl said, "but you really should have left some pudding for us ya know" , he grumbled and they laugh, lifting up their spirits from the bad news.

After that they slept like rocks…..Daryl slept on the armchair, Michonne at the couch and Rick in the upstairs bedroom. The two teenagers took the bedroom next to Rick (the one with all the video games and books that Carl found). They sat on the bed leaning on the wall shoulders touching as they talked.

"I'm really glad you're okay, Carl" Beth smiled at him.

"I'm glad you're okay too," he replied.

"Wait…..before we heard that explosion at the prison weren't you gonna ask me somethin'?"

Carl went wide-eyed when he remembered that. He was gonna ask her out that time or maybe just hang out together when suddenly the cell block shook and he along with Maggie and Beth ran outside to find out the Governor's back with a tank.

"Well…I w-w-as going to ask y-you…if…if you'd like to hang out, that's all". He tilted his head down so his hat can cover his face.

"But we hang out all the", she smirked and bumped his shoulder lightly.

"I know but I thought…I c-can ask you out on l-like a d-date", he looked at her, cautious on how she's going to react.

He was surprised when she slid her hand to his and interlaced her fingers with his.

"I thought you were never going to ask", she sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder.

He was stunned by what she said but quickly remembered his friend, "I thought…you know after Zach….you won't like anyone again."

"Zach is a good guy and all but I liked you even before that Carl."

"Really?"

"Uhm-hmm."

"Why?"

"Well you are pretty cute", she said which caused his face to blush bright pink, "and you cared about people who were important to you. You made me feel safe whenever I'm around you and you considered me an important member of the group."

"You are", Carl interrupted her, "you lifted our spirits up with your singing, you help me one time when we were on the road and I got a cut on my cheek…."

"Yeah, from a branch", she giggled.

"Hey…. it was a _sharp_ branch", he tried to defend himself but he ended up laughing too.

He continued, "and you took care of Jud-…" his voice cracks and remembered the bloody baby carrier, he started to cry.

Beth kissed his hand and cheek and wrapped her free arm around him as he sobbed.

"Shhh….it's okay," she tried to cheer him up but realizes she also did not know where her sister is so she started to tear up too."

"Are you okay?" Carl asks in concern eyes still watery.

She nods and rubs her eyes with the heel of her palm, "I lost Maggie too….I mean I d-don't know if she's alive but I don't know if she's gone either."

They mourned for their losses as they held each other.

"That's not important right know," Beth turned to Carl and cupped his cheeks, "what's important is that we have each other and I am happy to spend my moments with you for as long as you could," she leaned forward and kissed him.

Their kiss starts to become fiercer as Beth laid down the bed with him on top, they kissed passionately for a long while. Carl breaks the kiss and gasps for air, he stares at her and smiles, she smiles back.

They continued their make out session for another 7 minutes before finally feeling fatigued and feeling their eyelids get heavier. They laid down the bed with Beth's back pressed against Carl's chest. Carl wrapped his arms around her and held her tight as sleep overcomes both of them.


	5. Teasing

**Season 4- (episode 11) "Claimed"**

**This is rated M to be safe. Don't want, don't read**

* * *

The next day Rick decided to go on a run, and then continue to move on and find the others. Michonne told Rick to stay at the house while the four of them scavenge for supplies. Daryl went with Beth and Michonne with Carl. After learning about Michonne's family and crazy cheese adventures, Carl was really glad to know Michonne better.

The four of them met up again and decided to switch partners, Michonne took Daryl so Carl and Beth got paired up. They both took off to look for more supplies.

Daryl asked Michonne in concern, "You sure that's a good idea, they're just kids ya know."

Michonne laughed, "I think they could use some alone time, caught them this morning all cuddled up in bed."

"Pffft. Kids and their romantic stuff."

"I think it's cute."

Daryl snorted again, "Yeah, right."

_Meanwhile…_

"Let's check out that one", Carl pointed to a big house at the end of the street.

They entered the house and Carl checked upstairs while Beth looked for food in the kitchen.

"Upstairs is clear." Carl said from upstairs.

"Yeah, it's clear down here too, there are just a few cans of food left and I already got it all."

"So, should we go?"

"Are there clothes upstairs?"

"Uhhh…I guess so…..there's a cabinet and a drawer but I didn't really check….." before he could finish she was already going up the stairs. He quickly followed after her.

Carl watched from doorway while she opened the cabinets and got a sleeveless blouse and a pair of jeans. She noticed Carl's glued at her so she decided to have a little fun. When she got to the drawers, and knowing that girls usually kept their underwear there. She opened it and intentionally dropped a bra on the floor, she bent and picked it up and heard Carl's breathe hitch, when she looked at him he immediately looked away tilting his head down so his hat covered his blushing face. She smirked mischievously, and next took a panty from the drawer. From the corner of her eye she saw Carl peeking again with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Problem Carl?" she asked innocently, looking at him.

"Uhhh….n-no…no, I'm not looking," he stuttered and looked away.

She giggled and turned to him. She set down her clothes on the bed and slowly and sexily walked up to him. He gulped as he set her hand on his chest and slowly started to unbutton his shirt.

"Uhmm…..Beth?" he started but she put her finger on his mouth to silence him.

"Shhh…..don't worry Carl I know what I'm doing," her mischievous smile sending shivers down his spine.

She finished unbuttoning his shirt removed it along with his shirt and his hat. She was so turn on staring at his naked torso. She gently scraped her nails on his chest down to his faint but visible 6 pack abs.

Beth looked at him and saw he was gazing intently at her, she gently took his hands and guided it to the hem of her shirt.

"Go…" she whispered.

He nodded nervously and started to pull her shirt over her head. He tossed it to the side and his eyes widen. She grabbed his hands again and he watched her put it on her waist then to back. She looked at him, silently signaling him to continue. He took a deep breath and brushed his fingers on the hook of her bra; once he unhooked it he felt his heart skip a beat. He never saw her like topless before, he could feel his heart hammer in his chest faster and his pants grow tighter by the second.

She guided him towards the bed and laid down with him on top, he put his hands on either side of her head and bit his lip.

"Wha-what do I do know?" he asked politely.

She smiled and pulled his head down to give him a kiss then guided his head down further so he can kiss her neck, collarbone and shoulders. Once he got to her chest he swallowed….hard. Her eyes telling him to continue so he did. He trailed kisses on her chest then slowly put one nipple in his mouth. She moaned and this time he smirked. She gripped at his hair while he sucked, nibbled and licked at her breasts.

"Carl, do you want to do it?" she asked cautiously.

His head snapped up at her question, "Uhhh….do you think it's a good idea?"

"I don't know," she frowned.

He quickly regretted what he said, "No…n-no, no I meant that it's just….I might get you….you know…"

She quickly stood and he thought she was gonna leave but she just went to the drawer and grabbed something under the clothes. She walked back to him and his eyes widen when he saw her holding a condom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, do you?" she replied, not even hesitating.

"Well…okay but do you really want me?"

"Of course I want you Carl, I love you." she smiled and kissed him.

From then on he felt his heart beat so loud he thought it might explode. '_She loves me' _he smiled idiotically at what she just said.

"I love you too Beth", he said to her lovingly.

She helped him remove his belt, pants and boxers and he did the same to her. Minutes passed, and the two teenagers lost themselves to each other. They had taken away each other's virginity and they both loved each other. After their breathy aftermath of lovemaking, they got dressed. Beth used the new clothes she took and Carl took a fresh shirt and pants from the other bedroom and headed back to the others holding hands and bumping each other's shoulders.

They got back a few minutes after Daryl and Michonne arrived but they saw Rick running out of the house carrying a riffle and telling them to run. They all heard some guys inside the house and some shooting as they ran way. That night, they set up a campfire in the forest. Daryl and Carl took first watch while the others sleep.

They sat in silence when Daryl suddenly asked, "Hey kid, did ya get some?" he said smirking.

Carl just sat there, stunned and speechless, his mouth hanging open and Daryl knew he was right.

"Don't you worry, once we find some moonshine or somethin', we'll celebrate you for becoming a man," Daryl said his voice full of pride. Carl was like a little brother to him and him going through a stage like that at his age deserves to be awarded.

"Uhhh….thanks….Daryl," Carl smiled appreciatively.

"No problem baby brother."

* * *

**_Sounds like Merle right, but I thought it will sound cute coming from Daryl. Please leave any suggestion, if you want to, on what episode I should do next. Thanks!_**


	6. The Reunions

**_Suggested by Bvadams episode 2 season 5..._**

* * *

**Season 5 - "Strangers" **

Carl's POV

It was a miracle that we found each other after dad and Daryl killed the claimers, we continued to head on to Terminus. We thought it was a safe place until dad quickly realized the stuff some of them are using belonged to their friends and immediately aimed his gun at them. The leader, Gareth, tried to explain that they got those stuff from a run but there was no fooling dad, he fired at them and they fired at us. So we ran only to be lured towards a boxcar and then we saw our people Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Bob, and few new people who were Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara.

Maggie was overjoyed to see Beth again and as soon as she saw her she hugged her tight like she was never going to let go of her sister again. Dad and I were happy too to see Glenn and the others as well. Then there was an explosion and we took the chance to escape. When we got out we saw Carol and she told us she did that to rescue us. Then she lead us to a small cabin and we found out that Tyreese and Judith were alive. Dad and I were so happy when we saw Judith again, we almost cried when we hugged her. Sasha and Tyreese got reunited too and both of them were very happy to see each other.

Dad told everyone that we should go and find some shelter. While we were walking through the woods we heard someone cry put for help. I insisted Dad that we we should help the guy so we did. We saw a guy who looks like a priest that was being attacked by walkers while up on a big boulder. We killed all the walkers and Dad asked the man the three questions, he also said he has a church so we went there and stayed for the meantime.

Beth's POV

Oh, I was so happy when I saw Maggie and the others again. She hugged me like she was afraid I was gong to disappear again and I hugged her equally. I got to know the new people as well, who were Abraham, Rosita, Eugene and Tara. We got out from Terminus because Carol saved us. She lead us to where Judith and Tyreese are, Carl and Rick were so happy to see Judith and I felt happy for them. I also felt happy for Carl because now he won't blame himself for not being able to protect Judith. We saved a priest who said his name is Gabriel along the way and we stayed at his church for shelter.

Rick decided to scavenge for supplies so he took Sasha, Michonne, Bob and Father Gabriel to look for food, Daryl and Carol went to find water, Glenn, Maggie, Tara went to find ammo and other supplies. Abraham, Rosita, Eugene were fixing a bus they found outside the church. I kissed Maggie on the cheek before she left and now its just me, Carl, Judith and Tyreese left inside the church. Tyreese stayed so he can look after us. Tyreese was keeping watch by the door, while Carl held Judith and I sat next to him.

"You wanna hold her?," Carl said.

'Yeah, sure" its seems like its been forever since I held Judith. I missed her squirming and drooling on my arms. Once I held her she immediately played with my necklace like she used to do back at the prison.

"Looks like someone missed you," Carl chuckled and I smiled.

"Yeah, missed you too Judy," I cooed at her.

"Why don't you sing to her," Carl suggested.

I felt my face heat up, nobody really suggested me to sing except for my daddy...or my mom back in the day. He must have noticed my red face and he laughed.

"Don't worry, you have nothing to be embarrassed of. I think your voice is beautiful," he smiled at me and I smiled back.

I sang to Judith all the lullabies that I used to sing her and after a while she fell asleep. Tyreese took Judith back to her makeshift box crib and he slept beside her leaning on the wall. Carl and I sat on the bench near the altar and we held hands as we talked.

"You okay?", he asked gently squeezing my hand.

"Yeah," I smiled at him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"We should get some rest," he wrapped his arm around my waist and I placed my head on his shoulder and we fell asleep. When I woke up, Carl was gone beside me and Rick and the others just came back. I was about to ask where Carl is to Tyreese but Rick asked first.

"He's checking something out back," Tyreese said while cradling Judith.

I decided I'll talk to Carl later because Maggie just arrived. I ran to her and hugged her. She kissed my head and I saw Michonne, Sasha and Bob pushing big plastic boxes containing a lot of food. I helped them set up the plates, plastic spoons and forks, and food by the table for dinner.

Carl's POV

That night we had a feast, it was the most normal feeling in like...forever. All of us were happy, relaxed, laughing and for a while I actually thought we still are living in a normal world. I sat next to Beth who was sitting near Maggie while we ate.

"Haven't felt like this in ages," I sighed.

"Me too," she looked at me then giggled.

"What?"

"You have some sauce on your..." she pointed to her chin and I quickly wiped my chin with my hand.

"Looks like your not the only one who needs spoon-feeding," she said gesturing to Judith being fed by Rick. "Here let me," she set down her plate and took mine as she started to aim the spoonful of corned beef to my mouth.

"Seriously?" I said raising my brow at her not that i'm really complaining.

"Yeah seriously, now open up"

I opened my mouth and I almost choked when she jabbed the spoon in my mouth. We both laughed and we heard someone laughing behind us.

"Awww, aren't you two cute?" Glenn teased.

We immediately scooted apart but Beth bumped into Maggie who turned out to be also watching our little scene. She chuckled and then started to tease us too. Fortunately, only Tara heard them because everybody else were busy laughing and minding their own business.

"So, when did you guys started being a couple?" Maggie asked.

"How did you know?" Beth said her face blushing bright pink.

"Daryl told me that you have been spending a lot of time together lately."

_'Thank God, he didn't tell her about what we did back at that house' _I thought and sighed in relief.

"Well...a few days ago actually," Beth said.

"Yeah, before we got to Terminus" I continued for her.

"Uh-huh...well took you both long enough," Maggie quickly said.

"That's right, you two have had a crush on each other ever since we left the farm," Glenn added.

They continued teasing us and Maggie kept urging us to sit closer to each other so we did. Neither of us complained though, we just smiled at each other and held hands for the rest of the night.

* * *

_**Please suggest episodes that you want me to do. Thanks :)**_


	7. Heating Up

_**This is rated M. Remember Carl is 18 here so no underage sex included...**_

* * *

They were on the road again for weeks again, Daryl found a guy named Noah and seeing that he was harmless, they let him join them. Then a guy named Aaron found the group and claimed that he lives in a community that is safe from walkers. Carl and Beth were relieved that they were finally going to be safe, but Rick was uneasy at first. He didn't trust the guy and by showing it he introduced his fist to Aaron's face, but Michonne insisted and was able to convince Rick to check the place out. They ran into an army of walkers on the way there but they were able to escape and still arrive in Alexandria. When Carl saw the place, he was impressed on how there were walls and the place look untouched by walkers or bandits. They met Deanna, the town's leader and her family..

They also got to now the people living there. Carl and Beth got to know kids their age and got acquainted with them, Rick met a woman named Jessie and they got very close. They were also given jobs, Rick and Michonne got to become constables, Deanna made Maggie her assistant, Daryl became the new recruiter for Alexandria along with Aaron and Glenn, Tara, Eugene, Noah became supply runners along with Aiden and Nicholas, Rosita a medical assistant and Abraham the Head of the Construction Crew. They were contended for a while but there were still tragedies that happened. Noah and Aiden died in a supply run when because of Aiden's mishap with the grenade and Nicholas's selfishness with the revolving door. Pete, an enemy of Rick also died after Deanna told Rick to so it because Pete killed her husband Reg.

_Several months pass..._

Carl and Beth were at the house while everyone was busy working outside. They were snuggled up to each other on the couch, Carl's arms around Beth's head on his chest while they were watching a movie.

"So, how's the movie?" Beth looked up at Carl.

"Uhmm...I don't really know, I'm not a big fan of _romantic_ movies" he shifted uncomfortably when he watched the couple in the TV kiss for like the hundredth time.

"Oh really? So you're also not a big fan of me cuddling up to you" she huffed playfully and squirmed out of his arms.

"No...no...not like that at all," Carl tried to reach out to her again not seeing the mischievous grin on her face.

When he held her waist she quickly spun around and tackled him to the ground, she held his wrists above his head and straddled his hips.

"What th-..." he was cut off when Beth crashed her lips against his.

Carl immediately felt a jolt at the pit of his stomach and he kissed her back with equal fierceness. She yelped when he flipped them over, never breaking the kiss. Beth wrapped her legs around his waist as he carried her and threw her a little roughly to the bed. She was surprised by Carl's rough movements but didn't complain for she found it very arousing. He removed her tank top and threw it to the side and removed his shirt as well. Then he continued kissing down her neck, collarbone and her chest, he slipped his hand to the back of her bra and removed the garment with practiced ease. She sighed when he kissed her between her breast and moaned when his mouth latched on to one nipple. She gripped his hair as he continued sucking and licking then moved to her other nipple.

He trailed kisses down her stomach and got to the hem of her shorts. He went back to her face and kissed her while she lifted her legs so he can remove her shorts. She flipped them over again and he leaned his back at the headboard of the bed. She can feel his growing erection through his pants as she rocked her hips against him. He groaned when she nibbled at his pulse point, then she placed kisses down his chest and kissed his abs while feeling very turned on by his muscular built. She pulled down his pants and his boxers then came back kissing him hard on the lips, he gripped her waist as their kiss deepens even more. He grunted and winced when she gripped him. He held her waist tighter as she started to stroke him, she smirked against his shoulder when he moaned.

Carl loved the feeling of her palm and fingers stroking his hard cock. When she was finish, he quickly pulled down her panties and make her sit on his lap while he nibbled at her neck. She moaned when he inserted his finger through her opening and he bit his lip when he felt her walls clench around his fingers. She was getting wetter and wetter as he pushed more fingers inside her. She was baffled when he suddenly pulled his fingers out and pushed her down the bed.

"Carl what are y-..." her words died in her mouth when he slammed his dick inside her in one full thrust. She winced and bit into his shoulder.

"Fuck..." Carl grunted when he felt how tight she was so he stopped for a moment.

"No don't stop," Beth said and he looked at her before thrusting in her again.

"Harder Carl, please" she pleaded and he obliged giving everything he got to each thrust.

He groans, feeling her rising to meet his thrusts and he knew he wasn't going to last long. And they both groaned loudly when they felt themselves climax at the same time. Beth whimpers when his hips slam into her with the last few pulses of his orgasm. Then he collapses on top of her and they both shake with ever breath.

"Do you still have pills?" he asks weakly and she chuckles.

"Yeah, got plenty" she kissed his temple.

Her foot slides up and down his calf, and she smiles warmly into his shoulder. "Let me know when you're ready again. Okay?"

Carl's mouth curls in a wry grin and he exhaled shakily. "Give me a few minutes."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. I think this story is nearing an end just thinking of a good ending. See you soon! :)_**


	8. Lazy Mornings

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while...lots of school work -_- This story is pure fluff. **_

* * *

Beth awoke, feeling the sunlight from the window through her closed eyelids. She opened eyes slowly and started to get up, only to realize something heavy wrapped around her belly. She giggled lightly when she turned to face her boyfriend snoring soundly in his sleep. His position was facing down the bed, his face turned to her and his arm wrapped protectively around her. Several years have passed since they arrived in Alexandria so she and Carl were already about 21 years old. The young couple lived in the same house now with Glenn, Maggie and their son, who Maggie named Hershel. Beth and Carl already shared a room for their relationship have already gotten intimate over the years.

Beth looked at Carl lovingly and caressed his cheek gently while brushing the hair away from his face.

"Good morning," she whispered to him.

He stirred and squinted as he opened his eyes against the sunlight. But when his eyes landed on hers, his face quickly relaxed and he gave her a smile.

"Mornin' beautiful girl," he said lazily.

"You slept well last night" she commented.

Carl chuckled, remembering last night when got home from his night watch. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was already snoring.

"I was tired," he mumbled, "More walkers added since last week"

"Awwww, you poor thing," she said sarcastically then kissed his lips lightly.

He grinned and closed his eyes again, "I was hoping you would do that."

"Why? Do you want more?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes please" he replied.

She placed tender kisses all over his face, then rolled him over as she crawled up to him. He looked at her with half-closed eyelids hinting that he was still drowsy. She grinned mischievously as she began kissing and sucking at his pulse point. She continued kissing along his jaw, chin and collarbone then realized that one thing may lead to another and quickly stopped.

"Huh? Why did ya stop?" He mumbled.

"It's bright and early in the morning, maybe we should continue this later."

"Aww man, can't we just sleep more for a while?" he pouted.

"No! We gotta go have breakfast" she stood up and yanked the blankets of him.

He grumbled and covered his face with a pillow.

"Come on lazy bones, let's go," she smacked his leg then grabbed the pillow.

"What day is it today?" he asked.

"It's Monday, silly."

"Figures...why can't Monday be a rest day"

"Because rest day is Saturday, duh" Beth rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Ughhh, I hate Mondays." Carl grumbled.

* * *

**_Sorry it''s short...hopefully the next chapters will be longer. Thanks for the views!_**


	9. Sweet Surprise

It was a lazy afternoon in Alexandria and a young couple were sprawled on the bed watching a movie while eating candies that Carl and the others got on their run.

"Sooo...where did you guys got these candies again?" Beth asked while holding a small heart shaped-candy with an 'I love you' word imprinted on it.

"Pretty cool huh, got it from a convenient store. There were at least three more on the shelf when I got it," Carl chuckled and pop one more candy into his mouth.

"Why didn't you get all three?" She asked.

"I was supposed to but Glenn got the other one for Maggie and Daryl just snatched the last one and gobbled it all up on the way home," Carl rolled his eyes and Beth giggled.

"Alright, it's my turn again," Carl dipped his hand in the box and showed her a 'Be mine' candy.

Beth snickered and smiled, "I'm already yours, silly." And gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"My turn," she took one from the bottom and got a 'Let's Kiss'.

"Hmmm, I think that's my favorite so far," he grinned and the leaned in to kiss her which gladly accepted. Then he took one again from the box and read it.

"Well," Carl smiled mischievously and showed her the candy with a 'U R Hot' on it.

She snickered playfully pushed his shoulder, "If your trying to flatter me...it won't work."

"Okay, how about this?" He got another one and tossed it to her. She caught it and it read 'Marry me?'

Beth snorted and shook her head, "You're impossible"

She then took the box from him and shook it. Hearing one small jiggling inside.

"Only one left, can I have it?" She said, raising a blonde brow at him.

He didn't say anything but he gestured with his hand for her to continue. She giggled and turned the box upside for the candy to easily drop to her hand. Only when she felt it hit her palm it wasn't a heart-shaped candy, she was surprised to see a shiny silver ring on her hand.

"Its...its...," she was was awed and speechless. She looked up to her boyfriend grinning sheepishly, hand scratching the back of his head and his other hand holding a yellow rose.

"I-I k-know...its not the...uhmm...m-most romantic but..." he stood up and pulled her along so they were both standing.

He cleared his throat and looked lovingly into her eyes.

"But...I'm willing to make every moment with you worth living for. I'll always protect you and love you. I'll do what ever it takes to make our future better.

He knelt down never tearing his eyes from her own, "Beth Greene?...Will you marry me?"

His words were so sincere and honest. Beth could feel tears welling in her eyes, she nodded graciously and smiled widely as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Yes, yes. I will, Carl Grimes." She said as she faced him and gave him a loving and passionate kiss.

And as they realized their lives are heading for the better, they want to spend it with each other.

* * *

**_Finally got the proposal done! Happy to say that this story it at its end. Hoped you enjoy this chapter because the next one is the last. Thank you for the reviews and follows._**


	10. Epilogue

**_EPILOGUE_**

"You nervous?" Rick grinned at his flushed son who was frantically fixing his bowtie.

He immediately paused and shook his head, "Who? Me? Nah, I'm just...I'm getting married to the love my life and things are about to change between us from now on...so yeah, I'm totally calm" he mumbled out that last part and Rick snickered.

Rick turned and placed his hand on either side of his son's shoulders. He looked at Carl with so much pride that he couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe my boy's getting married," He smirked.

"Dad come on, really?" Carl groaned.

"Hey, I'm just happy for you." Rick smiled at him and continued, "I know your mother will be proud and happy for you too."

Carl smiled at his father's words and gave him a hug. When he pulled away he heard someone come up behind him.

He turned around to see his two best mans Glenn and Daryl smiling like crazy, even Daryl who was surprisingly wearing the tux like all the ushers.

"Whoa Daryl, I thought you don't like these stuffy suits." Carl chuckled at him.

"Yeah no shit, but Carol forced me into this," Daryl said while pulling at his suit collar.

"Enough of that," Glenn cut in, "Carl...we're really proud of you, you're a man now. You're one of us! He exclaimed.

"Of course he's a man! In fact he's an animal, he rocked in our bachelor's party last night." Rick said and we all laughed.

"Remember when you drank that whole bottle of moonshine in five gulps. Even Daryl was impressed." Glenn said and Daryl slapped Carl on the back.

"Well, I learned from the best," he grinned and winced at how hard that back slap was.

"Yeah, an' when you were all drunk and stuff, you just keep on talkin' on your gal's boobs, and how she so good to fu-..." he got cut off when Rick elbowed him.

"We're starting," he said as he pointed to Dianna who started to play the piano.

Carl took his place by the altar and Father Gabriel who politely congratulated him. Rick, Daryl and Glenn ran outside the door to take their places along with Carol, Sasha, Michonne and the rest of the group. He took deep breaths and smiled at every usher and bridesmaid, Carl became more and more anxious to see his bride as the ushers and bridesmaids started to fill his side.

Then next came out Tyreese and Sasha, Daryl and Carol, Noah and Michonne, then Glenn and Maggie. But when she walked in, Carl felt his heart stopped a beat or two. She walked down the aisle along side with his father. He stared at Beth, jaw dropped and his arms went limp from his back to his side. She looked so beautiful in her white dress that he really thought she was glowing, she wasn't a veil which was good because her face should be admired by everybody and it looked like they were, judging from the big smiles on their face.

He snapped back from his thought when Glenn gently shook his arm, he looked at him then at Maggie who gave an approving nod and smile. And he looked at Daryl, Michonne and everyone else beside him, all giving him warm smiles. He looked back to his father and Beth, who just arrived at the small stairs near them. Rick gave Beth a kiss on her forehead and smiling at her before helping her up the steps. Beth smiled at Carl when he gently took her hand and stood beside him. Father Gabriel began the wedding monologue, they said their vows and faced each other.

"Do you, Carl Grimes, take Beth Greene to be your wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part." The priest asked.

"Definitely!...I mean...ahem...I do," Carl answered awkwardly and he glanced at his giggling soon-to-be wife.

"And do you, Beth Greene take this man to be your husband, friend, faithful partner and your love from this day forward? To promise to love him unconditionally, and cherish him for as long as you both shall live."

"I do," Beth answered with equal love and respect.

"By the power vested in me by this peaceful little shelter that is keeping us from the terrors and harm from the outside world of today, the Alexandra Safe-Zone, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

They smiled at each other lovingly before sealing their fates with a kiss.

* * *

**_Told in Beth's POV..._**

I can't believe it's been 8 years since Carl and I vowed to spend our lives with each other forever. I smiled at this thoughts as I watched from our back porch, my kids playing around the field. Sean Grimes, which I named after my big brother Shawn, is 8 years old and my eldest. He has tousled brown hair and icy blue eyes, much like his father. And Lorraine Grimes, my 5 year old daughter and to which Carl named after his mother Lori. She has my blonde hair and light blue eyes, but the freckles she got from her dad. They were playing with Hershel (Maggie and Glenn's son), who was now 11 years old, along with their grandfather Rick. Even with his graying hair and aging face, he still looked as strong as ever as I watched him chase down the kids down, he caught Lorraine and started tossing her up and down the air, and she laughed with delight.

I laughed lightly myself when I felt gentle arms wrap around my waist. I smiled as my husband trailed soft kisses at my neck and shoulder.

"How's your day, sweetie?" I asked him.

He laid his forehead on my shoulder and I felt his hands soften at the growing bump on my belly.

"Oh the usual, walkers to care of, constructing the wall, Aaron and Daryl found two new survivors...and you know...other stuff," he retorted lazily then asked, "How's our little tykes doing?"

"Great, they just finished going to school, Carol gave them cookies on the way home and there they are now." I gestured to them at the field.

The kids waved at Carl when they looked at us, and Rick gave him a nod. Carl also gave them a wave and smile at them.

"Oh, and I felt another kick from this one," I sighed and ran my hand against the swell of my navel.

"Hah, I bet this one is the most troublesome of all," Carl said and I giggled.

"Well, it is your child," I rolled my eyes.

"Hahaha, that is true, my lady." He smirked.

I sighed and turned to face him, "I wish it can always be like this."

He smiled as he enveloped me in an embrace, "Trust me, it will...I promise."

And I know for sure just from his words that what he said is gonna be true.

**_THE END_**

* * *

_**This is the official end of Moments With You! Thank you all so much for reading my story especially who read it all, thank you for the reviews and follows especially from Bvadams and DonnieDarkoMD1. So sorry that this only took 10 chapters but i'm still new to this but hopefully my next stories will have more chapters. Please check my profile for more stories. I guarantee that I'll make more stories. **_


End file.
